


blind.

by ultsmrk



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Edging, F/M, Smut, Threesome, slight bondage?, theres blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsmrk/pseuds/ultsmrk
Summary: On your birthday, your boyfriend suggests you try something new.
Relationships: Johnny Seo/Reader, Jung Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 64





	blind.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, huh?
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy this. It's something I've never written before and I kinda enjoyed it, so maybe there might be more in the future. Let me know!
> 
> \-- Dee

You’d been with your boyfriend, Jaehyun, since college; when you were both college freshmen being thrown into a strange new experience, and after a drunken night during the latter stages of the semester, you’d ended up in his bed and the rest was history. Everything was great between the two of you; after a few bad apples you’d finally bitten into that ripe one you’d been craving forever. He was charming, a true romantic, not to mention everything physical was always top tier.

Until your birthday rolled around, that was. And things took a turn.

Jaehyun had spent the afternoon you were at work preparing dinner -- granted, he wasn’t much of a chef, but he wasn’t about to admit that on your big day, and he certainly wasn’t about to let slip that he’d had a frantic conversation with his chef friend Taeyong about _“whether this should taste burnt”_. Nonetheless, the thought was obviously there.

As the night wore on, and you both got more relaxed with the glasses of wine that went with your food, the concept of Jaehyun’s gift to you finally arose.

“So..” Jaehyun hums, running his fingers over your hand slowly. “Do you remember that conversation a few years back, at Taeyong’s birthday party?”

You hesitated, as you searched the depths of your memories for the night in question, and when it finally entered your mind, it wasn’t long until you started to blush at what you had talked about back then.

“Yeah.” You giggled softly. “Yeah, I remember that.”

“Well,” Jaehyun suggested. “What if I.. make it happen?”

“Hm?”

“Why don’t I call him up? I heard he came into town recently on a job, and after remembering what you asked all those years ago had me think about it. Plus, it’s your birthday, after all. I know you want to.”

You let out a nervous laugh. What you had suggested back then, whilst you were quite intoxicated and hanging off of Jaehyun’s arm, was something that you hadn’t really expected to be brought up, let alone acted upon. But, Jaehyun was right about one thing -- you did want to know what it was like. And, since Jaehyun clearly didn’t seem to mind about it, since he had offered it as his gift to you, you decided to take him up on the offer. What did you have to lose?

“Okay.”

That one word set everything in motion. Jaehyun went off towards the bedroom to arrange the third party, whilst you cleared up the food. After ten minutes, Jaehyun came back, letting you know that your present would be arriving soon. Jaehyun once again asked if you still wanted to go through with it, to which you confirmed you did. The two of you then moved towards the bedroom to prepare for the imminent arrival.

It took only five minutes before there was a knock at the door. Jaehyun moves to answer it, and you follow him to the living room and soon come face-to-face with the newest guest: Johnny Seo, one of your other college friends, and the man you had drunkenly wanted to join you and Jaehyun one night.

“Jaehyun.” Johnny greets, stepping inside the apartment and taking off his jacket. He hands it to Jaehyun, who rests it on the back of the couch. Johnny’s eyes then flicker to you, looking you up and down quickly before he opens his mouth again: “Y/N.”

“Hi.” You say, slightly nervous. It was a secret that you had dreamed of this day a little bit before you had gotten with Jaehyun; they were the two most gorgeous guys on your radar, and you spent many nights speculating just what it would be like to have one of them. After getting with Jaehyun, those thoughts for Johnny slightly fizzled out, but reawakened at the aforementioned birthday party of your mutual friend Taeyong, and thus the story unfolds to now.

“Happy birthday.” Johnny says, with a cheesy grin and a soft chuckle. “I gotta admit, I didn’t think you’d be into this kinda thing.”

“Yeah, well, I’m full of surprises.”

“So,” Johnny changes the subject, not wanting to waste any more time. “Are we doing this here, or shall we move onto the bedroom?”

“Yeah, the bedroom.” Jaehyun nods. “This way.”

You and Jaehyun lead Johnny onto the bedroom. Unsure how to proceed, you walk over to the bed and sit in the middle, looking between the two of them as they stand there slightly awkwardly. But then, Jaehyun speaks up. 

“I have an idea.”

There was a familiar tone in Jaehyun’s voice; the kind of voice he used when he got one of his rather naughtier ideas. This always involved something rather spontaneous and daring, and was almost always sexual. Your heart rate jumped as Jaehyun moved to a drawer in the dresser, rummaging around until he pulled something out; a necktie. He chuckles as he showed it to you and Johnny, and Johnny let out a low whistle.

“Are you gonna tie her up or something? In all the years I’ve known you, I never pegged you as a bondage guy.”

“Nope.” Jaehyun explained, walking towards you. He holds it up in front of you as he explains, “Y/N knows my techniques, but she doesn’t recognise yours. I say we make tonight more fun with a blindfold.”

“Oh.” You said, your heart skipping a beat as you hesitate in your answer. Johnny, still by the bedroom door, lets out a chuckle.

“Fun idea.”

“Babe, you up for it?” Jaehyun asks, giving you time to think. You hadn’t done this type of thing before; both a threesome _and_ having some sort of bondage involved. But, both men seemed up for the idea, and you had a slight adrenaline kick at the thought of experiencing something like this.

“Okay.” You agreed, and Jaehyun leaned forward with the makeshift blindfold. Before he put it on you, he placed a small kiss on your forehead.

“Hey,” he said, softly. “If you want to stop, you’ll tell us, right?”

“Of course.”

“Good. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” After placing another kiss on your forehead, Jaehyun lowered the blindfold. Everything goes dark, and you can smell Jaehyun’s heavy cologne as he ties the fabric behind your head.

“Y/N, how do you feel?” Johnny asked, and you nodded.

“I’m okay.”

“Good. Are you ready?”

“Mmhm.” You nodded, shaking slightly out of anticipation more than nervousness. There wasn’t any going back now, you thought to yourself. 

Nothing happens for a few moments, as both men silently decide who would make the first move. Then, you feel a cool finger run along your jaw, lifting up your chin to connect you with a slightly warm set of lips that kissed you gently. You tried your best to focus on who the set of lips that was caressing you gently belonged to, but these strange lips had a way of breaking your train of thought pretty quickly. 

Hands appeared on you again, the cool fingers trailing down and starting to undress you, slowly unbuttoning the buttons of your shirt. The lips, however, stayed trained on yours, brushing over you rather expertly, which left you quite breathless. The lips then began to trail, focusing solely on your jawline and neck. You left out a soft mewl, and a familiar laugh gave the person away.

“Jaehyun.” You said softly, gasping almost. He laughs again, as the lips pull away and the hands leave your skin. These are replaced almost immediately, mimicking the actions of the predecessor. Hands continued to unbutton your shirt until all buttons are undone, in which the hands fully remove your shirt, exposing your top half to the room. 

Realising your hands weren’t bound, you reach forward to perhaps offer more guidance in this mysterious person. But your hands are swiftly moved before you can even graze over a muscle, as a familiar voice whispers at you.

“No touching, that’s cheating.”

“Johnny,” Jaehyun said, and you could imagine him rolling his eyes. “You gave yourself away.”

“I just set a new rule.” Johnny hummed, bringing his finger up to your jawline to caress your chin before pulling you in for a parting kiss. It was sweet, and soft, and lingered for a while as he whispered in your ear: “ _See you in a little while, baby._ ”

All three of you forgot about the idea of the game fairly quickly, focusing more on the moments you had with each guy before they were switched. At times, the same guy went twice, sometimes thrice in a row, tricking you into thinking there was a switch -- for example, once Johnny had given you that parting kiss, you hadn’t known that he shot a sly grin towards Jaehyun before going back down, changing his pace to match Jaehyun’s as he went to unbutton your jeans, pulling them down and discarding them to the floor.

You were warming up to the experience as it slowly rolls by. What made it more fun, besides the fact that you got to experience your college fantasy, was the idea of Jaehyun watching you be pleasured by Johnny. This made Jaehyun a little more passionate with his kisses, a little more smooth with his words and careful with his hands when he got his turns with you. It certainly made him a lot more harder, as you could hear his soft groans off to the side of the room that you could easily make out was him getting himself ready, just as Johnny did after the switches.

Soon came the moment the three of you had been anticipating. Your clothes discarded by the bed, Johnny had put in his work on you, and you certainly _weren’t_ forgetting that tongue anytime soon. You were breathing quite heavily, and when Johnny’s turn was up and he moved away from you, you let out a whine. You were about to break that ‘no touching’ rule to drag Johnny back to you, that was until Jaehyun let out a chuckle.

“I think she’s ready.”

You continued to whimper softly as footsteps echoed around the bedroom. A packet rips, which you could assume was one of the condoms set out on the nightstand. After a few fumbling moments, hands grabbed your thighs and pulled you towards the edge of the bed. Then, Jaehyun pushed himself into you slowly, making you arch your back and let out a long, drawn out groan.

Each thrust brings a new sound, whether it be a whine, a whimper, or a mewl. Jaehyun’s lips trailed your body as he pushed and pulled inside of you, his kisses soft compared to the force of his body. With each few kisses that brushed over you, he continued to ask how you felt, if it felt good, and he continued to tell you how much he adored you, and that you were his baby.

Jaehyun broke the long-forgotten no touch rule, bringing one of your hands to his bare chest -- he had gotten rather heated during his voyeurism, and, knowing how touchy you got when you got needy, made sure you could get off a little easier, as he guided your hand down his chest, letting you feel how his abs tensed and relaxed with each thrust.

Both of you reaching your climax, Johnny was getting rather antsy as he watched the scene unfolding. He too wanted to feel himself inside of you, he wanted you to also scream out his name and claw at him like a hungry animal. When Jaehyun finally came inside of you, falling on top of you as the high settled in, Johnny made it known that he wanted a piece of you too. And, before you could enter Jaehyun’s same state of bliss, you felt Jaehyun remove himself from inside of you, and Johnny pushed himself inside.

And thus, the cycle began again. But, this time, the thrusts were more frantic, at a quicker tempo than before. Yet, despite the increased speed, the passion was still there. Johnny, like Jaehyun, trailed kisses along your body, each few kisses offering more curses as he mumbled your name many times. You were now pushed beyond your limit, starting to shake as you waited for your release. Your walls soon came crashing down, and as you came, Johnny did soon after, your name slipping past his lips as he fell over you.

The blindfold was quickly removed, and you looked up to Johnny’s sweaty, smiling face. Looking to your right, Jaehyun was also covered in sweat and smiling, and he brought a hand up to caress your cheek. You closed your eyes, exhausted, and hummed softly.

“Wow,” you mumbled, breathless. Johnny pulled out of you, laying down on your left side. “That was.. _something_.”

“Was it like you expected?” Jaehyun asked, placing a kiss on your forehead.

“No.” You say. “I never expected any of _that_.”

“So,” Johnny piped up next to you, quipping: “Who was better?”

You let out a giggle, covering your face as you blushed. “I won’t answer that. You both were pretty great.”

“I’ll take that as an answer that I was better, then.” Johnny smirked. The three of you laugh softly, before you let out a yawn. 

“Tired, babe?” Jaehyun asks, and you nod as you nuzzled against his bicep. The left side of the bed dips as Johnny stood up.

“I’ll get going then. Goodnight, and happy birthday Y/N. Hope you enjoyed your ‘little’ present.”

Taking your hand, Johnny brings it to his lips. He smiles sweetly at you, before Jaehyun peels away from you to show him out. 

That wasn’t the last time the two of you saw Johnny.


End file.
